Bjork
*Izabella Miko |Wykonywany utwór= *„It's Oh So Quiet” *„Venus as a Boy” |Edycja= *Druga *Dziewiąta }} Björk Guðmundsdóttir (ur. 21 listopada 1965 w Reykjavíku) – islandzka piosenkarka, autorka tekstów, kompozytorka, w tym muzyki filmowej, aktorka, producentka muzyczna. Życiorys *Początki kariery Björk rozpoczęła swoją karierę muzyczną w wieku 11 lat. Wówczas to zaczęła naukę gry na fortepianie w szkole muzycznej. Jedna z jej nauczycielek przesłała nagranie piosenki I Love to Love Tiny Charles islandzkiej stacji radiowej Radio One. Piosenka została wyemitowana na antenie w całym kraju. Wkrótce z młodą piosenkarką skontaktował się przedstawiciel wytwórni Fálkinn z propozycją wydania płyty. Z pomocą swojego ojczyma, który grał na gitarze, nagrała w 1977 swój pierwszy album pod prostym tytułem Björk. Płyta, która zawierała kilka islandzkich piosenek dla dzieci, a także autorską wersję przeboju zespołu The Beatles Fool on the Hill, stała się bardzo popularna na Islandii. Na nastoletnią Björk wielki wpływ miała muzyka punkowa. W wieku 14 lat założyła swoją własną dziewczęcą grupę pod nazwą Spit and Snot. Kolejnym epizodem jej muzycznej kariery była grupa Exodus spod znaku jazz fusion. W 1980 skończyła szkołę muzyczną i rok później wraz z basistą Exodusu Jakobem Magnússonem założyła nowy zespół Tappi Tíkarrass (co znaczy po islandzku „zakorkuj suce dupę”). W tym samym roku wydali swój pierwszy singel Bítið Fast Í Vítið, a dwa lata później album Miranda. Później Björk podjęła współpracę z muzykami z dwóch zespołów Purrkur Pillnikk i Þeyr, z którymi założyła wkrótce nową grupę KUKL (co znaczy po islandzku „czary”). Krótkotrwały eksperyment okazał się sukcesem i muzycy postanowili kontynuować współpracę, rozwijając swój styl podobny do muzyki gothic rock. W tym czasie można powiedzieć, że ukształtował się charakterystyczny dla piosenkarki styl śpiewania. KUKL występowało na Islandii z angielskim zespołem Crass, później również w Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie pojawił się na scenie z zespołem Flux of Pink Indians. Zespół wydał też dwie płyty: The Eye w 1984 i Holidays in Europe w 1986. Latem 1986 roku kilku członków KUKL postanowiło założyć nowy zespół Sykurmolarnir (isl. „kostki cukru”), znany bardziej pod angielską nazwą The Sugarcubes. W 1984 r. Björk wydała tomik poezji pod tytułem Björk o świętych (Um Úrnat Frá Björk). Powstało tylko 100 egzemplarzy, a każdy został ręcznie zilustrowany przez artystkę. *Popularność Pierwszy singel The Sugarcubes Ammæli (nagrali także wersję angielską Birthday), stał się hitem w Wielkiej Brytanii. Zyskał także pewne uznanie w USA. Wkrótce pojawiły się oferty wytwórni, z których artyści wybrali firmę One Little Indian. W 1988 nagrali w niej swój pierwszy album Life's Too Good, który zdobył międzynarodowy rozgłos. Sugarcubes byli pierwszym islandzkim zespołem rockowym, który zdobył taką sławę. W międzyczasie Björk wzięła udział w kilku innych projektach, m.in. z bebopową grupą Trio Guðmundar Ingólfssonar wydała w Islandii nagranie Gling-Gló, które zawiera głównie islandzkie standardy jazzowe; udzielała się także na płycie housowego zespołu 808 State. W zespole narastały napięcia, zwłaszcza między Björk a Einarem Örnem, aż wreszcie w 1992 doszło do rozwiązania grupy. *Kariera solowa Artystka przeprowadziła się do Londynu i postanowiła rozpocząć karierę solową. Rozpoczęła udaną współpracę z producentem Nellee Hooperem, który pracował wcześniej m.in. z Massive Attack. Owocem tej współpracy był jej pierwszy przebój jako artystki solowej Human Behaviour. W czerwcu 1993 pojawił się też jej pierwszy solowy album Debut. Płyta, która była, jak mówiła sama artystka, sumą jej muzycznych zainteresowań, zdobyła uznanie wśród krytyków i publiczności (w Stanach Zjednoczonych otrzymała status złotej płyty). Rok później Björk powróciła do studia nagraniowego, by wraz z Nellee Hooperem, Trickym, Grahamem Masseyem oraz producentem muzyki elektronicznej Howie B pracować nad nowym albumem, który miał być swoistą kontynuacją poprzedniej płyty. Nowy album, Post, zawierał utwory inspirowane osobistymi przeżyciami artystki, opisywał problemy związków, miłości, niekiedy w dość agresywny sposób. Płyta ukazała się w czerwcu 1995, dotarła do drugiego miejsca na liście przebojów w Wielkiej Brytanii i zdobyła status złotej płyty w USA. W styczniu 1997 pojawiła się płyta Telegram, która zawierała remiksy przebojów z Post. W międzyczasie piosenkarka wystąpiła w MTV Unplugged oraz napisała piosenkę dla Madonny. Pobyt w Londynie wiąże się z przykrym wydarzeniem, które spowodowało, że artystka opuściła to miasto. Jeden z fanów, Ricardo López wysłał jej paczkę, w której znajdowała się bomba. Kamerą video nagrał przygotowania; później popełnił samobójstwo. Pakunek zdołała przechwycić policja. Wstrząśnięta piosenkarka zamieszkała na południu Hiszpanii. W 1997 ukazał się także jej autorski album Homogenic, który zawierał muzykę elektroniczną w „wulkanicznym” stylu, jak i orkiestrę kameralną (smyczki). Płyta ta to eksperymentalna próba opisania krajobrazu Islandii. Przy produkcji albumu z Björk współpracowali producenci Mark Bell, Guy Sisgsworth i ponownie Howie B. Powstał także szereg remiksów. We wrześniu 2000 ukazała się płyta Selmasongs, muzyka do filmu Tańcząc w ciemnościach Larsa von Triera, w którym Björk zagrała główną postać, Selmę. Za stworzoną kreację aktorską otrzymała nagrodę na Festiwalu Filmowym w Cannes. Kolejny album Vespertine ukazał się w 2001. Na płycie tej artystka ukazała swój wewnętrzny świat, pełen drobnych uderzeń, cichych rytmów, westchnień. Kolejny raz pokazała jak potrafi operować nietypowymi dźwiękami i eksperymentować z wokalem. Przy tej płycie współpracowała z eksperymentującymi artystami Matmos, Thomasem Knakiem i harfistką Zeeną Parkins. Tak Björk opisała Vespertine. W 2002 i 2003 zdecydowała się na wydanie zestawów CD, Family Tree, i DVD, na których pojawiły się dotąd niepublikowane materiały. Artystka wydała też płytę z największymi przebojami z mijającego dziesięciolecia jej solowej kariery – Greatest Hits. 12 lipca 2003 piosenkarka wystąpiła po raz pierwszy w Polsce, w Sopocie. W sierpniu 2004 ukazała się jej nowa płyta pod tytułem Medúlla. Jedną z piosenek z tej płyty, Oceania, artystka skomponowała specjalnie na zaproszenie Międzynarodowego Komitetu Olimpijskiego i wykonała podczas ceremonii otwarcia XVIII Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Atenach. W tym samym roku została nominowana za całokształt twórczy do MTV Europe Music Awards w kategorii najlepszego wykonawcy alternatywnego. Björk podczas koncertu w Reykjaviku (2008) Latem 2005 ukazała się jej nowa płyta pod tytułem Drawing Restraint 9, muzyka do filmu pod tym samym tytułem (więcej informacji w sekcji: Björk w filmie). W 2006 Björk wydała zestaw Surrounded składający się z siedmiu płyt typu Dual-Disc zawierających jej wszystkie dotychczasowe albumy na stronach CD i teledyski na stronach DVD. W maju 2007 ukazał się szósty album studyjny artystki, Volta, na którym szczególnie wyeksponowane zostały rytm i perkusja. Uwagę zwracają monumentalne aranżacje sekcji dętej. Tym razem Björk współpracowała z Markiem Bellem, Timbalandem, Antonym Hegartym oraz z Sjónem. Artystka opisała nowy album jako swój manifest przeciwko autorytaryzmowi zorganizowanych religii oraz walce człowieka z naturą. Płytę promują światowa trasa koncertowa oraz single: Earth Intruders, Innocence oraz Declare Independence, do którego teledysk, po 10-letniej przerwie we współpracy, wyreżyserował Michel Gondry. Kolejnym singlem jest piosenka Wanderlust. Volta została nominowana do Grammy w kategorii Najlepsza Płyta Alternatywna. Björk wystąpiła po raz drugi w Polsce 1 lipca 2007 na kolejnej edycji gdyńskiego Open’er Festival. Podczas koncertu w marcu 2008, w Szanghaju, końcowy utwór „Declare Independence” artystka zakończyła skandowaniem: „Tybet! Tybet!”. Dołączyła tym samym do protestu przeciwko łamaniu praw człowieka przez rząd chiński w Tybecie i przyznaniu Państwu Środka organizacji Letnich Igrzysk Olimpijskich w 2008. Kilka dni przedtem, zadedykowała ten sam utwór w Tokio nowo niepodległemu Kosowu, co podobno spowodowało skreślenie jej z programu serbskiego Exit Festival 2008 w lipcu w Nowym Sadzie. Jej wcześniejsze dedykacje tego utworu miały na uwadze m.in. niepodległościowe aspiracje Grenlandii i Wysp Owczych, obecnych zamorskich posiadłości Danii, z kolei zarządcy kolonialnego jej rodzimej Islandii do 1918. Björk była w ciągu swojej kariery wielokrotnie nagradzana różnymi nagrodami muzycznymi, m.in. liczne Brit Awards, MTV Music Award i inne. Otrzymała 12 nominacji Grammy. W zestawieniu 100 najlepszych wokalistów wszech czasów sporządzonym przez magazyn Rolling Stone zajęła 60 miejsce. W 2010 została laureatką Polar Music Prize, nagrody przyznawanej przez Królewską Akademię Muzyczną. Wystąpiła gościnnie w piosence „Surrender” islandzkiej piosenkarki Ólöf Arnalds, znanej głównie z zespołu Múm. *Björk w filmie Björk pojawiła się na ekranie kin w rolach drugoplanowych już na początku lat 90. W 1990 zagrała rolę Margit, której matka została zabita za uprawianie czarów, w opowieści Juniper Tree na podstawie baśni braci Grimm. W 1994 pojawiła się w filmie Prêt-à-Porter. Nagrała także muzykę do filmu Young Americans. W 1999 poproszono ją by napisała muzykę do filmu Larsa von Triera Tańcząc w ciemnościach, historii czeskiej imigrantki Selmy, która zbiera pieniądze na operację oczu dla swojego syna. Ostatecznie reżyser zaproponował jej, by rozważyła zagranie roli Selmy, którą to propozycję początkowo odrzuciła. Znany z niekonwencjonalnych zachowań von Trier zagroził, że zakończy ten projekt, porzucając już przygotowany materiał. Ostatecznie piosenkarka zgodziła się i wystąpiła w filmie u boku Catherine Deneuve. Później przyznała, że praca ta była tak wycieńczająca fizycznie i psychicznie, że przysięgła, iż już nigdy nie wystąpi w filmie. Tymczasem za swoją kreację otrzymała Złotą Palmę na festiwalu filmowym w Cannes. Natomiast muzyka, która ukazała się na albumie zatytułowanym Selmasongs, nominowana była do Oscara. W 2005 Björk zagrała w artystycznym filmie, będącym wariacją na temat miłości i przekraczania jej granic. Jest to dzieło ukazujące siłę miłości, która realizuje się najgłębiej w możliwości oddania siebie drugiej osobie, a cielesność jest tylko namiastką duchowego zespolenia. Tłem metafizycznej podróży ku istocie miłości jest kultura Japonii i wielowiekowa tradycja wielorybnicza. Drawing Restraint 9 został wyreżyserowany przez Matthew Barneya, partnera Björk. Artystka skomponowała ścieżkę dźwiękową do tego filmu, o charakterze muzyki awangardowej, która została wydana w tym samym roku pod tym samym tytułem. Utwory na płycie zawierają także odniesienia do klasycznej muzyki japońskiej. Trzy z nich zawierają wirtuozerską grę znanej japońskiej muzyczki Mayumi Miyata na tradycyjnym instrumencie dętym zwanym shō. Życie rodzinne Imię „Björk” to po islandzku „brzoza”, zaś tradycyjne islandzkie nazwisko patronimiczne, oznacza „córka Guðmundura”. Jej ojciec, Guðmundur Gunnarson, był znanym działaczem związkowym. Matka, Hildur Rúna Hauksdóttir, opuściła go, gdy mała Björk miała zaledwie rok, by zamieszkać w komunie hippisowskiej. Kilka lat później związała się z pewnym muzykiem bluesowym. Ojczym wywarł duży wpływ na edukację muzyczną pasierbicy. Björk ma dwoje dzieci, syna Sindriego i córkę Isadorę. Obecnie mieszka w Nowym Jorku. Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja druga' center 'Edycja dziewiąta' center Zobacz też *Maja Bohosiewicz *Izabella Miko Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji